


When It Comes to Her

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Comes to Her

Bucky paced the tent anxiously, like a trapped animal. His blood boiled, his muscles were tense, the plates in his arm shifted as his fist tightened. Still they they had no answers. Finally, Bucky had enough.

Bucky pushed Steve aside with his left arm, grabbed his knife, flipped it in the air, caught it, and stabbed it into the prisoners thigh. He screamed in pain. “Where is she?!” Bucky said through gritted teeth. Still nothing. He twisted the knife.

"Bucky!"

Bucky turned to his life long friend with nothing but rage in his eyes, but Steve made no move to stop him. Not one did. The good thing about being a former brainwashed assassin was that everyone stayed out of your way when you unexpectedly flipped your shit. “Don’t get in my way Steve, not when it comes to Jemma.”

Then he turned back to the prisoner and yanked the knife out, ignoring another cry of pain. “So, where next?”


End file.
